clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 28
'Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 28 '''is the twenty eight issue in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies comic series published by IDW Comics. Synopsis The Skylanders play an arcade game that makes them face their greatest fears. Plot Spyro and Eruptor run into the bodega excited about a new game, Face of Fear. They tell Bumblebee that it changes your fear resistance level if you beat it, so he checks out their new fear resistance levels. Radicles is 10, and Spyro's is 10. Bumblebee checks his own to find that it is an 8. He immediately goes to the machine, and challenges it on the maximum level. He immediately becomes incapacitated, which in turn causes MorBot to come over and transfer Sweetie Belle subconscious into Bumblebee's fear. Suddenly, he gets overtaken by fear, the same happens for Apple Bloom, the same happens for Eruptor, the same happens for Stealth Elf, the same happens for Jet Vac, the same happens for Scootaloo, and the same happens for Pop Fizz. So, Spyro goes in and tries to help all seven. In the next shot, we see him in Jet Vac's fear, or When that doesn't work and Spyro destroys the cannon, Vul decides he would rather live than go down with the ill-fated ship. He is the first to evacuate, and enter into Eruptor' fear with Jet Vac. The Volcano is a very dangerous world, and as its name implies, it takes place in a volcanic area. It features many new elements not seen in the game's previous worlds, such as lava that will instantly take out the Spyro and Jet Vac and fireballs that move in a set pattern. There are structures that sink into the lava when stepped on and platforms that appear for a set period, then sink back into the lava. This area also brings back many elements from the past worlds, such as turf, minecraft, rocket, vines, and even rhino. The levels in this world are all diverse and use different mechanics, and enter into Scootaloo' fear with Eruptor. Spyro, Eruptor and Jet Vac bond over building Spyro's new hot rod, but their newfound friendship is challenged by Speed Demon, a hot-rodding mutant who is terrorizing the roads, Sweetie Belle' fear with Scootaloo. When she is saved, she gives the Team Spyro their second permanent power, the ability to flying. As the team continues on throughout the imagination world, they will encounter different kinds of birds, Pop Fizz' fear with Sweetie Belle. Not all monsters are inherently hostile. Some are temperamental, but usually friendly, and some actually become friends with Team Spyro, Setealth Elf' fear with Pop Fizz. Berserker prepares to fight them but is confronted to fight Pop Fizz instead. With enhanced ninja abilities, Apple Bloom' fear with Stealth Elf. He is stronger than how he was previously. He retains all of his normal attacks, such as dropping apples from his branches. However, one of the few apples is a purple, rotten, toxic one, and if Team Spyro inhales this, it will damage him. Team Spyro can tell this one apart from the other two from its due to its appearance. He can spin and use a similar attack to the Twin Woods, where the duo would whip up a storm of little brown bugs and Gordos. The difference is, Whispy's Revenge drops bigger, purple bugs, or he drops Gordos. His air puffs point upward, making them much harder to avoid. He can also spew out three small tornadoes that lash out and damage Team Spyro. He grants 40000 points upon defeat. Then, the three of them proceed to Bumblebee's fear. When they arrive, they find Bumblebee kneeling before a figure named Menasor, which turns out to be a super robot he used to work with. They get rid of him by releasing Spyro's fear, an master version of himself, only to find that Bumblebee's real fear is Quickshadow, women. After Spyro gives his women a hug, they return to the real world. The nine of them question Bumblebee about his fear. He flashbacks to the same scene from "Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 2", until Skylanders points out that all of Bumblebee's missions involve capturing dangerous things. Trivia *There is a brief glimpse of Bumblebee's hero level, which is shown to be level "10". This is possibly due to him not having updated his cards, as he stated it hadn't been updated since he left not Morbot. *Spyro says Menasor was a great hero from before he was born, implying he is retired or dead. *One of the Trinkets in ''Skylanders: Trap Team is named "Ramses' Dragon Horn". Reference Sources